


I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be)

by late_night



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton. Prostitute. Whore. Broken.</p><p>John Laurens. College student. Coffee Shop Barista. Run away son of a Republican senator. </p><p>These two lead fundamentally different lives in every way. Until one fateful day leads Alexander into a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fall evening when Alexander Hamilton met John Laurens for the first time. 

He'd managed to score enough extra cash during the course of the last week to get a coffee for himself and Maria. Not just a cheap gas-station coffee no. A nice coffee filled with enough sugar to give a person diabetes and heart problems. A coffee from an actual  _ coffee shop _ . He couldn't even remember the last time he got to drink a coffee like that. Maria was sitting at a table outside, surveying the area while he went in to get their treat. 

It was here when he first saw John Laurens, meticulously forming coffee after coffee for the line of customers that was halfway to the door. 

His first thought was on his appearance, as most of his first impressions tended to be. He had a hairnet on, as did the guy standing next to him was, only standing a few feet taller. 

If Alex wasn't a whore he’d consider taking time to hit on him. Or at least get to know him. But Alex  _ was  _ a whore. Which means he was careful about who he interacted with. Stay in your circle, don't stray from your circle, do what it takes to survive. These are the facts that Alex has learned as absolute truth. So he stayed close to Maria, kept an eye out and kept his head down. 

It was at this point Alex realized that it was his turn up. He rattled off his order, only looking the barista in the eye for a quick second. It was long enough to notice how pretty his eyes were. And how they shined off the lights, highlighting the smile on his face.  _ Stop it Alex.  _

For the first time since Alex walked in, John let a genuine smile on his face. Sure the other ones directed at other customers looked genuine, Alex very well knew the difference between a genuine and fake smile. 

“Right away sir,” He said before turning to throw the two coffees together, letting the other taller guy behind the counter take the order. Alex certainly did not miss the glare he sent the barista helping him as he throw a couple extra dollars in the tip jar.  _ Must not be his favorite job.  _ He didn't blame the other barista really, people were pretty awful most the time. He knew that well. 

A few minutes later the one helping him came back up, a grin on his face and placed them in front of him with a wink before spinning on his heels and walking away. Alex stood there for a moment before looking at the cup marked with his order. 

_ John Laurens 212-836-0859 _

Alex blinked once or twice before his eyes widened and he grabbed the cups and rushed out of the store.

* * *

 

Alex spotted Maria sitting at one of the tables directly outside the store, surveying the area with wiry eyes. He motioned to her and she immediately popped up to join him. 

“My frappuccino?” she inquired, sticking her hand out to get her drink. Alex handed it to her, careful to let his fingers cover up the name and number on the side of his cup. 

She didn’t seem to notice them as they silently walked up towards their area of town, not too far away, but not too short a walk either. It was nice to get away from the shitty area they lived in, filled with the worst of New York. Sure there were some good people here, kind old ladies who had lived there their entire lives and refused to leave, young people who were too good but didn’t have the means to get out, but mostly it was criminals, whores and other shady con artists that wandered the area. New York’s Red Light District of sorts.

It was however the time of year when all the businessmen came to New York City for yearly meetings with corporate operations or whatever they did. This also meant an uptick in those shady dealings in town, those looking to get in touch with whatever illegal operations they were working on the side. Those with too much money looking for a no-strings-attached fuck. 

Rich businessmen that were more than willing to throw their money at some nothing whore. Add this to the usual customers walking around and Maria and Alex combined made enough to save up to make up for lower times and buy themselves the occasional reward. 

Which brought them to the coffee shop in the first place, after a rough week and lots of number crunching, Alex deemed that they had enough to treat themselves for a day. They got coffee, picked up some cheap popcorn at the store and were gonna spend the night relaxing for once. No greasy street urchins, no overweight businessmen, just them and a couple of movies.

Now Alex wished he hadn’t gone into that coffee shop, that he never made brief eye contact with John Laurens. That he’d never seen his curly hair and his warm, inviting smile. He couldn’t get them out of his head.

This would not do. 

No John was  _ normal _ . Probably went to college, had a part time job and was gonna get a nice job and settle down with a nice man or woman and have 2.5 fucking kids and a dog. People like him did that. People like him don’t hang around  _ whores _ . People like him don’t  _ like  _ people like Alex. 

John Laurens would never willing spend time around someone who sold their own body for a living, measly living as it was. With someone who had nothing left to sell but their body. 

He was the definition of  _ nothing _ .

“So who was he?” Maria’s voice interrupted his line of thought. 

“Who?”

“The barista that was definitely eyeing you,” Maria rolled her eyes. “I noticed, that and he left his number.” She motioned to the almost-empty coffee cup. 

“Just an overly interested barista,” Alex responded. “Doesn't mean anything. ‘Sides, I don’t put out for free.” 

Maria sighed sadly before changing the subject, “Are you sure we’re gonna be good if we skip out on tonight?” 

Alex nodded. “It’s Tuesday. Tuesdays tend to be one of the slower days.” 

“I trust you,” Maria said pointedly. Silence fell on them as they got to the steps of their building. It wasn’t until they got into their apartment that she said anything else. “So are you gonna call him?” 

Alex sputtered. “No!” 

“Because I’m not interested,” Alex said, his lips almost snarling. He really didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t want to talk about cute baristas or the coffee shops they worked in. He wanted to drop it.

“I don’t know,” Maria countered. “You looked pretty interested earlier.”

“Were you watching me?” Alex asked indignantly. 

“Making sure you were safe,” Maria answered with a grin.

“Nothing was going to happen in the middle of a coffee shop,” Alex deadpanned. 

“You never know.” 

Alex pulled out his ancient laptop, the one he got when he still went to Colombia, back when he still thought he could make it. 

“Can we just watch a movie and drop it now?” Alex asked, not waiting for an answer he pulled up Star Wars on his laptop. Maria looked like she had something else to say but if she thought it, she kept it to herself.  _ Good.  _ Alex mused. 

At some point in the night, they both dozed off, halfway through  _ Empire Strikes Back _ . 

Alex’s dreams were of a pleasant smile and warm, brown eyes, peaceful in a way they haven’t been in years. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet John formally and Eliza makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys should come talk to me on tumblr @tiny-jedi 
> 
> Seriously come talk Hamilton to me

John Laurens was irritated. 

Of course this wasn’t an unusual feeling. He worked at a coffee shop in New York that received heavy business. It was right near Times Square. Of course there were people. And with people came assholes. And assholes that irritated the fuck out of one Mr. John Laurens. 

Then again, these assholes were the source of his paycheck so they weren’t completely terrible. Of course he says that now, surely soon enough one of them would cross some sort of line, making him question whether this was worth it or just humanity as a whole.

Next to him, Lafayette threw drink after drink together, happy as a clown, uncaring about the world around him. How he could be so happy despite working at a coffee shop in New York, the World Capital of Assholes, John would never know. And for free no less. 

He knew Lafayette was completely loaded but still John had no idea how he could stand his job and expect nothing in return. The dude loved their boss, Washington that much. Not that John didn’t adore him either, the guy gave him a life when he was on the street with nothing but the clothes on his back after running away from home. Hell he’d probably be dead if it weren’t for Washington and Lafayette.

Didn’t mean he liked the general public. Seriously did anyone like the general public? 

Lafayette did apparently. 

It was around this time he noticed one guy standing in the line, attempting to look inconspicuous while glancing wirily at the cafe’s patrons. Semi-long hair was pulled back into a small ponytail that just seemed to work well. He wore simple, plain clothes and was the definition of “wallflower”. Didn’t want to be talked to, noticed or acknowledged. 

He was absolutely beautiful. 

When the guy got to the front of the line he practically shoved Lafayette to the cash register and made his drink personally. It was here that he met his eyes, however briefly. Love and attraction hit John in the face like a semi truck speeding on the interstate.

He supposed this instant fall of love was what drove him to scrawl his name and number on the side of the cup, a move he would usually never do.

He grinned as he handed over the two cups of coffee to the guy who’s name he still didn’t know with a wink. John then turned on his heels and scurried off with a “Have a wonderful day!” before the guy could get another word in edgewise. 

John then proceeded back to where Lafayette was finishing up with the line, a grin on his face. The afternoon rush was slowly coming to a close, people were thinning out and it was quieting down as people began to trek home from work. They didn’t close for a while now but it would probably be quieter from here on in. 

“So who was he?” Lafayette gave him a sideways glance and a grin. Hercules just raised an eyebrow from his spot near the sink, cleaning some mugs in the post-rush haze. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John said indignantly. There was no real need to be so defensive but as much as John loved Laf, he didn’t need the Frenchman running a full DVD commentary on his love life. 

“Come on,” Lafayette drew out. “I saw you scribble your name and number on that cup, Laurens.  _ Mon ami  _ you must tell me!”

“He was no one alright!” John snapped. Lafayette didn’t say anything, just waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. John narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything as he went back to what he was doing. Silence fell on the shop for a new moments. 

“So do you think he’ll call?”

“Fuck off Laf!” 

Before either John or Lafayette could say anything more, Elizabeth Schuyler came rushing in the door, the bottom of her long light blue trench coat a whirlwind in her path. 

Lafayette grinned at her and said his hellos as she walked by, cleaning table after table and getting ready to sweep the floors. Hercules gave a small nod to her from behind the counter. 

She stopped just before the counter and garnered the attention of the three shop employees. 

“Who’s available Thursday?” She looked every one of them in the eye with a bright smile on her face that was impossible to lie to. Sure she was probably going to ask for some sort of volunteer work that none of them really cared about; but Eliza was one of those people that were impossible to say no to. Someone that was too good for this world. 

An actual cinnamon roll. 

“I’m sorry  _ mon cher _ ,” Lafayette apologized with sincerity in his voice. “I said I’d help Martha with some work around her house.” And what a Lafayette thing to do really. John was sure the only thing he loved more than America itself was the Washingtons. 

He half expected him to pop up with adoption papers one day despite the fact that he was a full grown man bordering 23 years old.

“I’m on schedule to work,” Hercules said. “And I’m already trying to pick up shifts.”

All three of them pointedly looked at John.

“I don’t have any plans at the moment…” he trailed off as his eyes met Eliza’s.

If possible her smile got even brighter, “Great! So you can come help me at the Soup Kitchen on the other side of town? Please? I was going to ask Peggy but she’s going out with some friends and Angelica has a daytime class.”

“In the summer?” John asked insidious. 

“She likes it,” Eliza defended lightly. “She wanted to. Anyway! So will you?”

There were those eyes again combined with that smile. 

“Yea yea I’ll be there,” John grinned at her, volunteer work wasn’t really his thing and as gay as he might be, Eliza was still impossible to say no to. He might be a complete asshole but surely handing out soup or whatever for a couple hours on Thursday wouldn’t be too awful.

Right?

“Will you! Thank you so much,” she smiled at hugged him. “We have to be there at 2:30 to around 6-ish. I’ll text you the address later on.” She turned to Hercules who was still behind the counter, pulling her wallet out of her purse. “Now could I get a green tea please…”

John tuned out the rest of the conversation and mulled over what he just agreed to. Lafayette smiled at him. 

“It’s not that bad Laurens, I think I know which soup kitchen she’s talking about,” he said, glancing over at Eliza and Hercules. “It could even be fun! If you know, you’re in a good mood.”

John just glared at him.

Oh this could be fun indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maria go to get something to eat and a surprise waits in the wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @tiny-jedi
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Alex woke up somewhere around mid to late morning. Maria was curled up around him, her side gently rising and falling with her breathing. 

He sighed and looked about the dingy little apartment. His laptop was dead on the table in front of the couch they were on, a couple bags of popcorn were scattered around the area. 

Alex carefully removed himself from Maria’s grip and gently laid her down on the couch. He then browsed around the kitchen, finding a few things of top ramen in the cabinet he quickly got some water boiling on the stove with the only pot they owned going. 

Their coffee cups from the day before sat abandoned on the counter, the number side showing towards Alex, taunting him with its very presence. Alex glared at it before taking the cups and throwing them in the trash. Not three minutes later he glared at the trash can as he took the cup and kept the cardboard covering on it that had the number scrawled on the side of it. 

Maria woke up just as the ramen was finishing up, stretching herself out on the couch, taking up most the room while Alex split the ramen into two dishes and plopped himself down on the floor next to the couch. They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying a minute of silence before they would have to inevitably leave. 

Alex took this moment to decisively  _ not _ think about John. Or at least attempt to not think about him. He had other worries damn it. Except those worries couldn’t really be solved so easily. But then again neither could this issue with John. 

Alex knew he really should just ignore the number and move on with his life. Throw it out and forget about it. A relationship had no place in the world of a prostitute. Even if it was just a mere friends with benefits situation. It was still attachment. It was to be avoided.

Of course, he was still attached to Maria and he never let that stop him from selling his body of the street. Then again he never wanted a relationship past friendship with her. Hell he barely wanted sex with her. Sex was a tool for money after all. 

You had to kill your morals if you want to survive after all. 

“It’s Thursday,” Maria said as she groggily woke up. 

“Yes it is,” Alex agreed, taking another bit of his ramen. Sure a single pack was made for one person but they had to make it work. 

“Soup kitchen’s open,” Maria continued. 

Alex chuckled. 

“I take it you want to make an appearance,” Alex guessed, staring at her. 

“I just wanna see if Eliza’s there,” Maria said. “She always brings in a little something extra.” This much was true as far as Alex could tell. Every time Eliza was there there was an extra cookie or brownie on their plates. 

“That’s true,” Alex agreed absentmindedly. Elizabeth Schuyler was one of the sweetest, nicest people that Alex had ever met in his entire life. So much so that even he couldn’t find it in his heart to be an asshole to her.

Once upon a time he he had had the biggest crush on her. At one point he imagined trying to get his life back on track with her. But it would never work out. She was sunshine and rainbows and he was the hurricane that would destroy them. She deserved better than that. 

But even know she was such a support for them. Neither of them had explicitly told her what they did to survive but Alex knew she suspected that they worked a less-than-savory job. Probably because they wore decent clothing but were poor enough to definitely qualify for soup kitchens and clothing handouts. 

Alex still remembered the time that he mentioned that they went for ‘walks’ around town when it was winter in pretty much the clothing they had, revealing, yet covered enough to keep just warm enough to avoid frostbite. They’d come in three days later to find Eliza waiting with scarves and mittens and hats for them.

To this day they still had those articles, currently in a box in the closet until next winter rolled around in the city. They were the few things that the two always made sure to have on them whenever they left a patron’s place or hotel room after longer nights. 

Perhaps it was because they were valuable to survive but in reality it was the sentimental attachment. A sign that someone cared enough about them that they’d take time and money out of their day to make sure they were warm and not expect a single thing in return. And Alex did try to pay her back.

She had none of it. 

_ “Just keep warm and try to stay off the streets, that would be enough.”  _ She had said.

She slowly became something of a friend to them. Not quite a friend but someone that would help them even on the darkest of days.

It was a mostly quiet day at the soup kitchen, getting to be mid afternoon. Maria was bouncing on her heels, looking for Eliza. Alex silently scanned the entire area for anyone that they might know; a scarce possibility really. 

“There she is!” Maria said. Alex followed her gaze and sure enough behind the counter was one Eliza Schuyler. “Come on I’m getting a little hungry now.”

Alex nodded and followed a step behind Maria.  _ “Eeeellllliiiizzzzaaa!” _ she drew out, grinning. 

“Maria!” Eliza smiled her usual wide smile and came around the counter to hug her. “I was wondering if you two would make an appearance! It’s been awhile since you’ve been around I was getting worried.”

“Oh we’re fine!” Maria said. “Surviving.” She added as an afterthought. That much was true, they were making it, but just barely. 

“I’m glad,” Eliza smiled. 

Eliza went back behind the counter and got them both a quick plate of food. As she was placing a cookie, chocolate chip if Alex had to guess, another body burst through the kitchen doors. 

He looked up and spotted a young man. But not any young man.

The barista from the coffeeshop the other day. Alex had to stop and blink. Maria looked at him then looked over at the other guy, completely confused on why Alex had suddenly tensed next to her.

The two men held a staring contest for approximately 30 seconds to a minute before the curly headed, freckled man spoke.

“You!” 


	4. Chapter 4

John was completely floored. 

He had gone into the kitchen to get a refill on the potato soup they had that day at Eliza’s request. When he came back he came face to face with none other than the cutie whom he’d given his phone number to.  _ If that ain’t a coincidence. _

He’d nearly dropped the rather large and full pot of soup he was carrying. 

“You!” John uttered out catching the newest object of his affections in the eye for a split moment. 

“You!” he answered back. “I mean you’re the barista from yea.”

“John,” John reminded him. 

“You two know each other?” Eliza asked, forcing Alex to tear his eyes away from John to Eliza.

“Kinda I mean he was a barista the other day,” Alex answered. He turned back to John. “My name is Alexander Hamilton.” He smiled. 

Alexander. Finally he had a name. Something to be called other than “that cutie” or “an actual angel.”

A rather fitting name at that.

His companion grinned a sultry grin at him. “And I’m Maria Lewis.” 

“Hello Maria,” John forced a smile at Alex’s probably-girlfriend. 

Silence fell upon the four. 

Maria broke it. “So what’d you bring us today?”

Eliza smiled. “I have a brownie for everyone! Both peanut butter and plain, I was going to do just peanut butter then I considered that some people might be allergic so I did both instead!”

John looked at Eliza. It was such an Eliza thing to do. Thinking of everyone in every possible way. He put the soup he had gone into the kitchen to grab away in it’s proper slot behind the line. 

At the call of a person behind them, Alex and Maria had to move along rather quickly; leaving John to silently stare in the way they left. 

“Was that him?” Eliza asked in between the people they were serving. “That customer that Laf was telling me you have a crush on?”

John sputtered. “Laf said WHAT NOW?” Eliza just let out her angelic laugh. 

“Well he told Herc about you giving your number to our little cutie over there,” she motioned to the general direction that Alex and Maria left in. “And Herc told me when he got home.”

She served another girl that walked in. 

“Honestly there’s no shame in it,” Eliza continued. “Just go up and ask him out now. Unless you have a problem with the fact that he needs to come here to feed himself.” She sent him a glare.

“What? No never!” John said quickly. “But if you didn’t notice, he’s here with his girlfriend Maria.” 

“It’s pronounced Maria,” Eliza corrected. “And they’re not dating or anything. They’re just rooming together to split rent costs.” 

“How do you know?” John challenged.

“I’ve known them for years, John,” Eliza explained. “They’re not together, never have been. I promise.”

John looked at Eliza. “You’re awfully invested in these two.” Eliza blushed and looked away.

“I was a little interested in Alex years ago,” Eliza explained. “But we’ve both moved past it really.” A pause. “And they’re both really cool people, smart and witty. Maria could probably go toe to toe with Angelica as far as wit goes if she put her mind to it.” 

“High praise,” John grinned at her. 

“Yes well she deserves it!” Eliza stated with some power behind her voice. 

John nodded. “‘Liza do you have a slight crush on Maria?” he asked hesitantly. 

She turned red. “No I just she’s attractive yes but I would never do that to Herc _ever!_ John you should know that.”

John chuckled. “I know you wouldn’t Eliza,” he glanced back over to Alex and Maria. “Does Herc know about her though?”

“I’ve told him about her,” Eliza said, scrapping the last of the soup out of that canister. "Actually I think I've told him about Alex at some point too. They've never met though."

John nodded. 

“Anyway,” Eliza continued. “Go ask our friend over there out for coffee sometime! They’re about to leave and I would hate for you to miss this opportunity. Who knows when you’ll see him again.”

John rolled his eyes. “Or ya know, I could ask you how he’s doing occasionally since now I know that you know him personally.”

Eliza huffed. “I’m not going to pass messages along like we’re in grade school. We’re adults so act like one John Laurens!” 

John grinned at her. “My dearest Eliza, how dare you imply I act like anything else!” 

Eliza lightly slapped him before turning his entire body around and pushing him out from behind the counter. “Now go as him to coffee or something before he walks away alright!”

John nervously shuffled his feet out to the dining area as Alex and Maria were getting up to leave. 

“Hi John,” Maria practically purred. 

Alex smiled but said nothing. Maria looked at Alex then slid her eyes over to John. “I’ll be waiting outside.

John didn’t know if Maria knew what he wanted to ask or not but he was grateful she decided to make her exit right then and there. 

“SO I just wanted to uhh,” John fiddled with his hands. Alex looked on with wide eyes. 

“I wanted to know ifyouwouldliketogetcoffeesometime,” John could have died right then and there that was awful in every way. 

“Could you repeat that?” Alex asked an eyebrow raised.

John took a deep breath. “Would you be interested in getting coffee sometime?” 

Alex’s faced turned into one of hesitancy. Not disgust that God but there was definitely hesitancy.

“You know what? Just forget about it,” John said resigned. He turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Right before he could enter the double doors leading to the kitchen so he could sulk for a bit someone grabbed his arm.

“I would love to get coffee sometime,” Alex said, smiling.

John smiled. “Really? I mean yes, absolutely. Just uh, what are you doing next Monday? That’s my next day off.” 

Alex’s smile was very much guarded when he spoke. “Nothing important.” 

“So should we meet at the park? You know the one right near where I work? There’s a lot of cute little cafes and shops around there we could sit down at.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“So noon on Monday?”

“I’ll be there, right on the stroke of noon.”

John practically floated back into the kitchen as Alex made his exit. 

“He said yes!” He practically shouted at Eliza.

“Oh wonderful!” she smiled at him. “I told you he would.”

“Monday at noon,” John said.

Eliza continued to smile and John couldn’t wipe the grin off his face for the rest of the day. Soon enough six rolled around and Eliza and John got their stuff together as their replacement for the short shift came around to take over.

John walked Eliza to her apartment she shared with Angelica and Peggy and smiled at her.

“If I don’t see you before then,” she started. “Good luck on Monday. I’m sure it will be successful no matter what you do.”

They exchanged a quick hug and she went into her building, leaving John to stand in the street, refusing to leave until she was safely inside and in her flat. Upon seeing her wave in the window, he all but skipped to his own apartment.

If you had told John Laurens he was out and happy and free from his father three years ago, he would have laughed in your face. 

As Eliza would say, Oh how _lucky_ there are to be alive right now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream about Hamilton with me on tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich

Alex smiled at Eliza while John proceeded to put the soup canister down and started dishing out two bowls. Eliza really was too good for all of them. He glanced at Maria with a slightly worried look. He knew how gone Maria was for Eliza despite how she never really admitted to it and probably never would admit to it. 

Once John had the two bowls properly dished out, Eliza grabbed two brownies, one for each. She always did this no matter how many times they insisted that they could share one and she could save one for someone else. 

Her response? Make an extra of whatever it was so they each could get one. Even if it meant making a whole ‘nother pan of brownies. 

The two quickly got the rest of their items and left the line so Eliza and John could continue to serve those behind them although they tried to stay close to where the line ended upon Alex’s insistence. He claimed it was so they could talk to Eliza once more before they left.

But it was mostly because he wasn’t quite ready to let John out of his sights yet. He could at least hold the illusion that he could have John in his life one day. It would never happen of course but Alex’s could fantasize. 

“Hey, heeeyyy,” Maria was saying next to him. She grinned and chimed his name in a sing-songish voice. “Lover boy focus here.”

“Huh?”

“I know John’s attractive and all,” Maria took a sip of her water. “But we really need to figure out where exactly we’re going tonight.”

Alex nodded not offering any words to add to her thoughts. She took a sip of her water and licked her lips. “Perhaps we should go up past Broadway. You know, post show goers and all that.”

A mixed crowd. Tourists and powerful figures alike tend to wander the street after watching whatever play or musical they were going to. The kind of things Alex would kill to be able to go to, just once.

“Slowly move over towards Times Square through the night?” Alex suggested.

“Sounds good,” Maria nodded. “Usual meeting place should we get separated?”

“Times Square westbound metro stop, 3:30am sharp,” Alex said. “We should probably head out soon,” he suggested as he slurped up the last of his soup from the bowl. 

It was as the two got up that they were approached by one John Laurens. 

“Hi John,” Maria said with a sly smile. Alex smiled at him and let his eyes wander down to the floor. Silence fell upon the trio until Maria announced that she would be outside waiting. 

“So,” John started out before mumbling out something that Alex couldn’t quite catch. 

“Could you repeat that?” Alex asked patiently, subconsciously leaning a little bit closer to John. 

A breath. “Would you be interested in getting coffee with me sometime?” 

Oh Lord no. He really shouldn’t. A whore and a coffee shop barista-slash-probably a college student? Who the fuck would ever see that coming? When did his life turn into a bad rom-com movie?

_ Show me how to say no to this. _

The look of sheer hesitation on his face must have been seen obviously because John looked at his feet with a dejected look. “You know what? Just forget about it.”

He turned and started back towards the kitchen, looking like a kicked puppy.

And here lies the crux of the problem: Alexander Hamilton wanted this. He wanted it a lot. John was attractive and seemed like a nice guy and wanted to genuinely go out with him,  _ him.  _

_ I don’t know how to say no to this.  _

He smiled, “I would love to get coffee sometime.” 

John’s face absolutely lit up. “ Really? I mean yes, absolutely. Just uh, what are you doing next Monday? That’s my next day off.”

Alex couldn’t keep his own smile off his face.  _ Same thing I do everyday, walk the street, sleep with a stranger. Get enough money to survive.  _ “Nothing important.”

“So should we meet at the park? You know the one right near where I work? There’s a lot of cute little cafes and shops around there we could sit down at.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“So noon on Monday?”

“I’ll be there, right on the stroke of noon.”

They exchanged another grin before John scattered back to the kitchen, leaving Alex to his thoughts. 

_ I don’t say no to this. _

He had a date. An actual date where they’d go, do cutesy shit and talk about their lives like normal human beings. Lord what would he say.  _ ‘Hi I’m Alexander Hamilton and I’m a street whore.’  _ John would leave him in an instant.

But could he really lie? When the inevitable ‘So what where do you work?’ question came up, what would he say? 

He still wasn’t sure as he exited the building and met Maria on the street.

“So?” she asked, but the grin across her face said she already knew exactly what happened.

“He asked me out on a date.”

“And?”

“I accepted.”

“Ohh Alexander has a d-a-t-e,” Maria sung. 

“I shouldn’t have,” Alexander stated, looking Maria in the eye.

“But you did,” Maria said. “This is great! Use this, start getting your life back together. You’re too smart to be a prostitute.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“You will if it means a better life.”

“No,” Alex forcefully choked out. “You’ll be coming with me.”

“We’ll see,” Maria looked away. “We need to get going soon.”

Alex silently nodded and followed Maria down the street, making light chatter on the way there in between plans and backup plans to plans.

They quickly got to their starting spot for the night, the sun sinking down the sky, arising elsewhere Alex was sure, and the summer city lights were just beginning to emerge from their daytime slumber. 

Maria and Alexander stuck close together at first, slowly drifting away as people passed, most ignoring them, others leering. It didn’t take long for Maria to get half dragged behind a dark alley way, leaving Alex to fend for himself. He slowly wandered down the street, eyes scanning, potential customers, people to avoid, any form of cop that may be about. 

Three  _ patrons  _ later, someone standing on the street corner eyed him in a way that told Alex he was in for the long haul. He pulled a sultry grin on his face and sauntered over to him.

“Hey baby,” the man said, shameless about eyeing him. A quick glance around before he leaned in, “What’s your price?”

“Negotiable,” he whispered. “Depends what you want.”

“I’ll pay,” he growled. “Let’s find a nice motel for the night.” 

“I have just the place.” 

Alex took him back to the same place he always took clients. A small motel that cut the price for whores and made sure no one got murdered in the process. The owner was a kindly old lady that took it upon herself to make sure everyone got home safely. She nodded to Alex as they went through, a silent agreement to check up on him later before he left to meet Maria. 

Once in a room Alex was practically thrown onto the bed. This guy was a bit rougher than Alex enjoyed but it was ok. He’d had rougher, he’d survived worse.

He took a breath and kept the panic at bay. He was vaguely aware of his body being stripped on clothing and his client biting into his skin. If he closed his eyes he could imagine it was someone else there, biting at him and grinding against his body.

Alex took another breath and inched his legs further apart, pushing a smiling freckled face and bright green eyes out of his mind.

He had a job to do.


End file.
